pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Eddie Lamb
Eddie Lamb jest pielęgniarzem w Radley Sanitarium. Toby użył jego imienia jako pseudonimu, kiedy pracował z Moną. W jego postać wcielił się Reggie Austin. Seria |-|Sezon 3= Misery Loves Company Dane "E. Lamb" pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku, kiedy Spencer znajduje przepustkę z Radley Sanitarium w mieszkaniu Toby'ego. 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind W kolejnym odcinku, Hanna i Emily odkrywają pas do parkowania dla Toby'ego znowu z danymi "E. Lamb". Emily szuka jakiejś odpowiedzi w komputerze policji, jednakże musi wyłączyć okienko zanim widzi jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi swoje poszukiwania. 'Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Spencer znajduje się w Radley Sanitarium i jej pielęgniarz nosi identyfikator z napisem "E. Lamb" i kiedy Spencer to zauważa, Eddie przedstawia się jej. Wyjaśnia, że kiedyś były problemy z przepustkami dla gości, co spowodowało problemy dla personelu. Spencer pyta o Toby'ego, ale Eddie obawia się, że jeśli cokolwiek pracę, może stracić pracę. Jednakże, później Eddie przyznaje, że pamięta chłopca o imieniu Toby. Opowiada, że kojarzy, jak odwiedzał swoją mamę w Radley. 'I'm Your Puppet Eddie daje Spencer grę planszową, którą Mona się bawiła, gdy była pacjentem w Radley. Spencer odkrywa, że Mona narysowała tam mapę z symbolami i lokacjami, które mogła znaleźć podczas swojego pobytu w Radley. Później, Wren przychodzi na obchód i prosi Eddiego, żeby poszedł na obchód u innych pacjentów, chcąc zostać na chwilę samemu ze Spencer. Jest widoczne napięcie między Eddie'm a Wrenem. Spencer pyta z kim Mona grała w swoją grę planszową, jednakże Wren odpowiada, że miała wiele osób do tego. Mówi Spencer, że Eddie chce zyskać jej zaufanie poprzez danie tego prezentu. Spencer pyta Eddiego kto spowodował te problemy z wejściówkami, a on jedynie odpowiada, że to wina Wrena ponieważ wpuścił tu kogoś, kto nigdy nie powinien wejść bez dobrego powodu. Napięcie pomiędzy Wrenem i Eddim jest znowu widoczne pod koniec odcinka, kiedy wyjaśnia się, że to właśnie Eddie mógł wydać Wrena z wejściówkami dla gości, co spowodowałoby jego zawieszenie w wykonywaniu swojego zawodu. |-|Sezon 4= 'Under The Gun Toby wspomina, że rozmawiał z Eddim o swojej dyskusji z Doktorem Palmerem. Eddie wie coś, ale nie chce puścić pary z ust pod żadnym pozorem. The Guilty Girl's Handbook Spencer odwiedza Eddiego w Radley i pyta go o rzeczy, które znalazła w dokumentach swojej mamy. Jest ujawnione, że Eddie był przesłuchiwany w sprawie śmierci mamy Toby'ego. Eddie mówi, że Wilden był skorumpowanym policjantem, któremu zapłacili za napisanie fałszywych zeznań w raporcie policyjnym. |-|Sezon 5= Run, Ali, Run Wchodząc do poczekalni w Radley Sanitarium, Spencer dziękuje Eddiemu za przyjście i go przytula na powitanie. Eddie pyta Spencer jak się trzyma, a dziewczyna odpowiada mu, że dosyć dobrze. Przynajmniej na tyle, by znowu nie znaleźć się w Radley. Spencer pyta go, czy wie cokolwiek o zgodzie z rodziną Cavanaugh. Eddie przyznaje, że cieszy się, iż dostali jakiekolwiek pieniądze, aczkolwiek Spencer wolałaby, żeby powiedział prawdę. Eddie wspomina także, że słyszał o pani DiLaurentis. Spencer mówi, że według niej to nie był przypadek, że została zakopana w tym samym miejscu, co Bethany Young. Eddie popiera tę teorię. Spencer pyta, czy znał dobrze Bethany Young rozglądając się wokoło. Eddie mówi, że jeśli nawet znał, nie może o tym rozmawiać. Kiedy Spencer zauważa kamerę, mówi Eddiemu by później spotkać się na kawie. Niestety, Eddie odrzuca tę propozycję mówiąc, że nie może rozmawiać o pacjentach z kimkolwiek. Reporterami, policjantami, czy nawet ze Spencer. I w tym momencie zostaje zawołany przez kogoś, bo ma telefon. Kiedy Aria i Ezra przyglądają się tajemniczej kopercie z rysunkiem Bethany Young, który dostali, chcą odkryć, kto zostawił dla nich list. Poprzez kamery, które Ezra miał zamontowane dowiadują się, że to był Eddie Lamb - jedna z osób z którą Ezra rozmawiał podczas pisania swojej książki. Aria mówi, że Spencer próbowała z nim wcześniej rozmawiać, ale nie chciał pisnąć słowa na żaden temat. The Silence of E. Lamb W jednym z otwartych pokoi w Radley, Eddie zauważa, jak Aria przechodzi koło niego i pyta się jej, czy jest nową wolontariuszką. Eddie pyta się jej "Aria?", chcąc wiedzieć, czy dobrze wypowiedział jej imię, mówiąc, że przeczytał je na odznace. Aria odpowiada, że dobrze to zrobił. Eddie Lamb pyta jej, czy pomagała już rok temu w Radley, ale Aria zaprzecza. Eddie ujawnia, że ma wrażenie, jakby się już wcześniej spotkali. Eddie pojawia się ponownie, kiedy Rhonda naciera na Arię i pyta jej, co według Rhondy Aria jej ukradła. Niestety, dziewczyna nie odpowiada pomimo nacisku Eddiego. Rhonda stwierdza, że musi wziąć prysznic i wychodzi, a Eddie za nią idzie. Eddie Lamb wychodzi za Arią na parking i pyta jej, czemu tak długo została w Radley chociaż wolontariusze nie mają tego w zwyczaju. Zauważa również szkicownik Bethany, który ma Aria. Dziewczyna odjeżdża, a Eddie wykonuje telefon i pyta przez niego "czy rozmawiam z Ezrą Fitzem?". Wystąpienia Cytaty Galeria Eddie Lamb.png PLLS03E23-03.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E06 Eddie.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Bohaterowie epizodyczni serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:A do Z